Heavenly Host Elementry
by ahsokazami2001
Summary: When Shun was little he went to Heavenly Host Elementry.What happened there?Does Shun know anything about the murders there?Or is he one of the victims?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Bakugan**

_"AHHHHHHHH!"_

_Three kids were tied to ground._

_there was a baby in a crib crying._

_The baby was 4 months._

_Another was 7 years old.12 and 14 years old._

_Their teacher had a pair of bloody scissors in his hand._

_The teacher stood over one of his students._

_He raised the pair of scissors and stabbed the 7-year-old boy in the lungs over and over._

_"AHHHHHHH!"_

_Then he walked over to the baby girl._

_"WAAAAAAAAAH!"_

_He stabbed the baby girl in her heart over and over,and over,and over again in till her heart was nothing but a red goo._

_Then he went over to a 12-year-old girl and stabbed her in the eye till her_ _eye was a red substance._

_Last he went to the !4-year-old boy and stabbed him in the brain in till the boy was dead._

_He then put the scissors down and walked over to a gun on a table._

_He picked it up and aimed it at his head._

_Three..._

_Two..._

_On-!_

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"Dan don't scream like that!"yelled a 17-year-old girl.

"Sorry Runo!"said Dan,"I guess I can't handle the story."

All the brawlers came to dan's new school for a festival

"Why can't you be more like Shun?!"asked Runo,"So Shun did I tell it right?"

Shun looked at Runo,"The man hung himself."

"Oh."said Runo,"Well I thought the story would be more fun if he shot himse-"

"IF YOU'RE GONNA TELL THE STORY TELL IT RIGHT!"yelled Shun.

Everybody was shocked at Shun's outburst.

"Sorry,"said Shun,"I just have strong feelings against this story."

"Well anyway."said Runo,"People say that the elementary school those kids went to was destroyed and this school was build on top of it because of the deaths that happened here."

"Runo!"said Jake,"Please don't say that!"

"They say a teacher who worked here fell down the stairs and died."Runo was freaking everybody out{But Shun},"They say around 7 o'clock the teacher goes to every room asking the same question,'Anybody here?It's tme to go home...'followed by a black out."

Then everybody heard three knocks on the door.

_"Anybody here?It's time to go home..."_

Then a black out followed.

"AHHHHHHH!"

All the girls were screaming their hearts out.

"HAHAHA!"Runo was laughing her heart out.

"Huh...?"

Then Dan's teacher appeared laughing as well.

"Ms. Apple "said Dan,"You almost gave us a heart attack!"

"Sorry."said Ms. Apple,"I found four little people who wanted to see you."

Then Ahsoka,Sayuri,NeNe,and Sally appeared.

"Big brother you forgot your unbralla."said Sayuri.

"Thanks Sayuri."said Dan,"Hey Ahsoka!Did you know we were telling stories about Heavenly Host Elementary school in Japan."

"Heavenly Host Elementry...?"Ahsoka stopped dead in her tracks when Dan said that.

**Goodbye people!I hope you read the message on my profile!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Bakugan or corpse party.**

"You know about Heavenly Host Elementary…?"asked Ahsoka,"Who told you about that?!"

"AHSOKA ANGEL KAZAMI!"yelled Shun,"Don't you dare talk to them like that!"

Ahsoka froze in fear when Shun raised his voice.

When Shun raises his voice he's very scary.

"S-s-sorry b-b-big brother."said Ahsoka,"Sorry Dan!"

"W-wow!"said Dan,"Shun I never knew Ahsoka's full name was 'Ahsoka Angel Kazami'HAHAHA!"

"SHUT UP DAN!"yelled Shun,"I'M NOT IN THE MOOD RIGHT NOW!SO SHUT UP NOW!"

Everybody froze in fear.

Shun raising his voice is not a good sign.

"Sorry man,"said Dan,"Why are you so angry?"

"You do know why this school has a Japanese festival?"asked Shun,"It's because of the murders in Heavenly Host Elementary!Four kids were found in the basement dead!"

"I thought it was just a scary story!"said Dan,"Sorry man!"

"Just a story?!"yelled Shun,"Four kids were murd-"

**CRASH**

**BOOM**

**CRASH**

Everybody turned to the window.

There was a storm outside.

"W-when did it start raining…?"asked Marucho,"It wasn't raining earlier."

**CRASH**

**BOOM**

**CRASH**

**BOOM**

"AHHHHH!"

All the little girls ran to their older brothers.

"Big brother!"yelled Sayuri.

"Marucho!"yelled Sally.

"Nii-san!"yelled Ahsoka.

"Shugi!"yelled NeNe.

Shun,Dan,Marucho,and Shugi comforted their little sister.

"It's alright Sayuri."said Dan.

"Big brother is right here"said Shun.

"Come on don't be like that."said Marucho.

"NeNe it's gonna alright."said Shuji.

When the girls were done crying the floor started to shake.

"AHHHH!"

It's an earthquake!"

"Everybody get down!"

Then the floor under Shun and Ahsoka collapsed under them.

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Shun!"yelled Dan,"Ahsoka!"

Then the floor under Sayuri,Sally,and NeNe collapsed too.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Then the floor collapsed under them.

* * *

"Ugh…"Dan had hit his head when he fell,"Where am I…?"

Dan noticed he was in an old classroom.

'Weird,'thought Dan,'last think I knew there was an earthquake and the floor collapsed.'

Then he got a splitting headache,'Ugh!What's happening?!

_"AHHHHHHHH!"_

_"Help me!"_

_"Mommy!"_

_"Stop it!"_

_"WAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"_

Dan saw three kids tied to the ground and a baby crying.

'What the...?'

Then the teacher had a bloody pair of scissors in his hand.

_"SHUT UP MAGGOTS!"he yelled._

_The kids stop but the baby was still crying._

_"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"_

_Then the man went over to the baby and raised the weapon._

_"NO!"the seven-year-old yelled,"SHE'S ONLY A BABY!PLEASE DON'T HURT HER!"_

_The man walked over to the boy,"SHUT THE HELL UP MAGGOT!"_

_He then stabbed the boy in the lungs then removed his tong._

_"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"_

_He then went over to the baby and raised the pair of scissors,"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BITCH!"_

_He stabbed her heart over and over till the baby stopped crying._

_The oldest girl there was trying to get away._

_"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING MAGGOT?!"_

_He stabbed her became a red goo._

_"No...*sob*...Please..."cried the oldest boy,"Just stop...*sob*...Please..."_

_The teacher turned to the oldest boy grabbed the scissors stuck in the girl's eye and stabbed the boy in the head._

_Blood splattered everywhere._

Dan is horrified and shocked.

Then he heard a voice,"_Dan!Wake up!"_

* * *

Dan gasped.

"You okay Dan?"asked Marucho.

Dan was gasping for air,"*huff,huff*Yeah...*gasp*...I'm fine..."

When Dan got up he fell down throwing up.

"DAN!"

Baron gave Dan some water after he was down,"Where is Shun,Ahsoka,NeNe,Sally,and Sayuri?"

Everybody turned around to look for Shun.

"I thought they where behind us."said Ace.

"Me too."

"Me three."

"Yeah."

"Uh-huh."

"Well we need to find them,"Said Ms. Apple,"Where are we?"

"Hey there's a sign up there,"said Jake,"Maybe the location is up there."

She walked over there and read the sign.

She gasped.

"What's wrong?"asked Mira.

"W-w-w-w-where in H-H-H-H-Heavenly Host elementary!"

"But didn't that place get torn down?"asked Julie.

Dan nodded.

A lot of questions were going threw everybodys mind:Where were they?  
How did they get there?  
Is Shun and the girls okay?  
How do they get out?  
can they get out?

**Goodbye people!I hope you read the message on my profile!**


	3. Chapter 3

The brawlers were scared and confused. Heavenly Host Elementary was torn down 12-years-ago.

"What are we gonna do?!" Runo asked, sobbing.

"I'm gonna check the school out," Mrs. Apple said.

"Are you sure?" Dan asked. She nodded and left.

* * *

Mrs. Apple looked at the old building. She noticed some kids shoes.

"Well, this used to be an elementary school..." She said. She turned the corner and held back a scream. She saw a corpse! She ran away from it as soon as possible.

She saw a room with a door broken off. She walked towards it and read which classroom it was.

_'C1-B...Same as the class I teach...' _Mrs. apple thought. She opened the door and then the ground started to shake.

"Ahhh!" She fell to the ground and covered her head. When the shaking stopped she saw some of the floor collapsed. She got up and walked to the other door on the other side of the room. She noticed a bookshelf and saw some newspaper clippings.

_**The murders at Heavenly Host Elementary were of a 5 young kids.**_

_'Five...? Shun only said four...I better read the rest...' _Mrs. Apple thought

_**There was only one survivor. The four kids who were murdered were all siblings. They are named by the age.**_

_**A**ok* K****i**_

_**S**n K*a**mi.**_

_**M** *az*mi.**_

_**and *an* *aza*i**_

_**A**ok* was stabbed in the heart multiple times and her tongue was removed **_

_**S**n was stabbed in the lungs and his tongue was removed.**_

_**M** was stabbed in the eye multiple times and her tongue was removed,**_

_***an* was stabbed in the head multiple times and his tongue was removed.**_

_'Why was all the victim's names crossed out...?' _Mrs. Apple thought.

She turned around and started to walk, until the bookshelf fell one her. She felt something piercing her back.

"Ahh!" She screamed. She saw blood coming from her back. She then felt the bookshelf push on her back.

_"So...You're a teacher...You say you care about your students, but we both that isn't true..." _Mrs. Apple saw a blue light in front of her.

"W...w-who...are...y-you...?" Mrs. Apple asked, "C...C-can you...*gasp*...h-help me...?" The blue light seemed to chuckle.

_"I will...If you tell me I can kill your students..." _The blue light said. Mrs. Apple laughed.

"N-No...!" She said, "I won't let you kill my students...! I'll protect them no matter what...!"

_"But they aren't even your kids!" _The blue light said.

"I...I k-know!" Mrs. Apple yelled, "But I won't let them die!" The bookshelf pushed down harder on her and she coughed up blood.

_"Why are you lying?! Teachers don't care for their students! They only used them as a way to get money!"_

"That's n-not true!" Mrs. Apple yelled, "I love and care for my students!"

_"If you answer right I'll let you go...Answer wrong and you die!" _The light yelled, _"Do you want to live? Or die protecting your students?" _

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated this in so long...I finished writing Master Madara so I have to finish my other stories!**

**-ahsokazami2001.**


	4. Chapter 4

Mrs. Apple coughed up blood and the bookshelf got heavier, "I...I w-won't let you kill my students...!" The blue light turned blood red and the knives pushed down harder into her back. Mrs. Apple screamed bloody murder and the brawlers heard it loud and clear.

"Mrs. Apple!" Dan yelled. They all got up and ran to where the scream came from.

When they got to the classroom, Mrs. Apple was bleeding profusely. They gasped.

"Mrs. Apple!' Jake yelled.

"No!" Julie screamed.

She looked up and looked at them, "G...get...o...out..." Was all she said as her body went limp and more blood poured form her body. Dan had tears in his eyes but he didn't cry.

"We should get going," Dan said, calmly, "There is a killer here and we won't be safe if we stay here." They all nodded.

"We have to find Shun and the girls," Marucho said as they left the classroom, "They could be in danger." Dan nodded.

_"Why are there kids shoes...?" _Dan thought. He gasped when he saw something. "Is that a corpse?!" He yelled in fear. The brawlers turned there heads and saw a decomposing corpse.

The girls screamed, but the boys had a little bit control of their emotions. Dan walked up to it and took the student ID from it.

"It's somebody from a different school," Dan said, "It's not Shun's or the girls." The girls stopped screaming and the boys calmed down.

"Who's is it?" Ace asked.

"It doesn't matter," Dan said, "It was from 2 years ago." They nodded and walked around the school.

* * *

Sayuri, Sally, and Nene were walking around the school in silence.

"Where is Shun?" Nene asked. Sayuri sighed.

"Ahsoka nor Shun are here so we have to deal with this ourselves!" She said.

Sally screamed when she saw a corpse. The three girls ran away.

"Aww...They don't like are art?" Two ghosts appeared and one took the form of Ahsoka and the other took shape of Shun.

"Don't worry..they will..." He smirked and they disappeared.

"Did you scare them?" Mai asked. Shun smirked as they turned back to the ages they were killed at. Shun was seven, Ahsoka was only a few months old, Fang was 14, and Mai was 12.

"Time to make them pay!" Fang laughed. They nodded and split up.

* * *

**I'm lazy today...Read and review...**

**-ahsokazami2001.**


	5. Chapter 5

Shun and Ahsoka were laughing evilly and decided to scared the brawlers. Shun and Ahsoka turned into the way when they were killed. The younger Shun held Ahsoka and looked for the brawlers while crying.

Shun saw Dan and started to cry harder. The brawlers looked at him. "Who are you?" Runo asked Shun as Ahsoka started to cry harder.

"I...I can't find my mom!" Shun cried. They looked at him and Dan gasped. Blood poured from Shun's and Ahsoka's mouth.

Blood formed where Ahsoka's heart is and started to soak through her clothes. Blood soaked through where Shun's lungs were.

Shun smiled and held out scissors, "Let's play doctor...!" Mai and Fang came back in their kid forms and laughed.

"Let's play!" They all laughed and the brawlers ran away in fear. They laughed and split them up.

* * *

Julie and Runo were split up. "Where are we...?" Runo asked.

"I...I don't know." Julie said, checking her nails. Runo glared at Runo and then she tripped.

"Oww..." Runo said holding her ankle. Julie helped her up and walked her to the infirmary. "Thanks Julie." Julie smiled and nodded and helped her onto the bed in the infirmary.

"Let me do this," Julie said. She took two pieces of wood and bandages and tied them to Runo's ankle. "Much better!" Runo stood up and smiled.

"This feels much better! Thanks!" Runo said. Julie nodded.

"We need to find a way out of here," Julie said and Runo followed her.

"Do you think we can get out of here? I mean, you saw what happened to those kids..." Runo said scared. Julie nodded.

"We have to get out of here," Julie said. Runo smiled.

"Mom must be worried..." Runo said, sadly. Julie looked at Runo and kept quiet. "I miss my family..." Julie started to get angry with Runo.

"WE ALL MISS ARE FAMILY, RUNO!" Julie yelled making Runo flinch in fear, "WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Tears formed in Runo's eyes and she ran away. Julie realized what she said and ran after her.

* * *

"RUNO!" Julie yelled, "WHERE ARE YOU?!" Julie saw they bathroom and opened the door. She heard this...choking sound. She walked to the stall that it was coming from and gathered up all her courage and opened it. She gasped.

Runo had a rope tired around her neck and she was trying to breathing, "RUNO?!" Julie screamed. She tried to untie the rope but it was covered in Runo's blood. Julie went outside and took a bucket but it had inside of a human in it.

"It's for Runo!" She said and dumped it out. She took the bucket and but it near Runo and stapped on it and held Runo up. "I'm getting it!"

Then, suddenly, the bucket fell from under her. She let go of Runo and she died. Julie fell backwards and screamed and all the brawlers heard.

"JULIE?!"

* * *

Cliff hanger! Mwahaha! I love cliff hangers! ;P

-ahsokazami2001.


	6. Chapter 6

Julie looked at Runo's lifeless body. She had fear in her eyes. _"This is your fault..."_ She turned and saw a child, with straight black hair, with an hair antenna. Her eyes widen.

"S-shun...?" She asked. The little boy gave her a wide, creepy smile.

_"Like my artwork? I made it myself!" _The little boy laughed. Julie screamed and ran away, but was stopped. The little boy had her hand and laughed. _"I'll kill you!"_

Julie screamed.

* * *

Dan was with the other brawlers when they heard Julie scream.

"Julie?! Where are you?!" Dan yelled. He looked at Marucho. "You take the brawlers and I'll look for Julie and Runo. Marucho nodded and left.

Dan ran towards girls bathroom and opened the door. He saw blood on the ground and his eyes widen. He opened all of the girl's stales...except one. He kicked it open and saw Julie hanging from the ceiling by a rope.

"JULIE?!" He grabbed the robe and started to untie it from her neck. Julie coughed and gasped for air. Dan hugged her. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"R...u...n...o..." Was all she said as she slipped into unconsciousness. Dan held her and took her into the Infirmary.

Julie coughed up blood as Dan laid her down on the bed. "I better go find the other brawlers..." Dan whispered to himself.

Dan left a note for Julie as he left to look for the other brawlers.

* * *

Julie's eyes opened slowly and saw she was in the infirmary. "Runo..." Tears fell from her eyes. She stood up and checked her phone. She gasped.

_'If Julie dies, I won't live either..."_

_Runo's message before she dies?! _Julie thought. Tears ran down her face faster and she dropped her phone. She screamed louder than ever. "NO! I CAUSED RUNO'S DEATH!" Julie screams louder and louder.

Dan came running in and saw Julie screaming, "Julie?! Stop screaming!" But she didn't listen. She scream louder. Dan picked up Julie's phone and gasped.

"I CAUSED RUNO'S DEATH!" Julie was now having a panic attack. Dan grabbed her and shook her.

"Calm down!"

Julie snapped out of it and saw Dan. "D...Dan...?"

"Julie...You did not cause Runo to die..." Dan said softly. Tears flowed down Julie's eyes and cried into Dan's chest. Dan stroked her hair as she cried. "Shh...let it out..."

Unknown to them they were being watched.

_"So pathetic..." _Ahsoka said. Shun, Fang, and Mai nodded in agreement.

"_Wanna kill the rest?" _Shun asked. They nodded and disappeared.

* * *

**(Laughing) Hoped you liked Julie going crazy! R&R PLZ!**

**-ahsokazami2001.**


End file.
